Falter at the Altar
by Suze21
Summary: Kenzi is about to face the trials that await all Fae, only she's not Fae. Will she survive? Will she pick a side? And how will it effect her relationship, or not, with Dyson? Many thanks to RealityDidMeIn for the first chapter which sparked my imagination and to those who created the wonderful "Lost Girl" universe.
1. Chapter 1

_Do we falter before the altar?_

 _"_ This isn't real, Kenzi, this isn't real," she whispered to herself. She kept her eyes squeezed tight because she knew this was just an illusion; it looked so real.

 _Upon which we lay our eyes?_

She had no idea how long she'd been trapped in the under-Fae's spell- or whatever they called it- but she was seriously starting to have issues. It was getting harder and harder to remind herself, "This isn't real, Kenzi, this isn't real."

 _For which we give our lives?_

"This is real, Kenzi, this is real," the voice rasped from beyond her huddled form. What was once so rich and deep was now broken, hoarse, and ruined. A shudder ripped down her spine.

 _Do we stand still before the storm?_

When they warned her that this foe could ensnare her in illusions showing her things she feared most, she'd been sure she knew what she would see. But she was wrong-oh so wrong. This was worse- and she'd never have guessed. "This is real, Kenzi, this is real," he told her.

 _Upon those distant shores?_

"No Dyson," her voice trembled with tears, "no." Even as her body betrayed her- eyes opening to see oh, God- she held desperately to her conviction. Because this couldn't be real, not ever.

 _For the war, that was never ours?_

The stone altar, once pristine white, now stained red. His mangled form draped across it, a barely living sacrifice. His blue eyes met hers and the tears flowed fast once more. His chest rose and she could hear the wet rattle despite the distance. "No Dyson," she sobbed, "no."

 _'Tis for this that we weep._

Then finally-finally- the nightmare dissolved. Her eyes met blue, and thank God, there was no blood. Then she rushed, flung her arms around him and hid her face in his neck to muffle her sobs. A great wrenching sound tore through her tiny frame. Responding he wrapped his arms around her and murmured, "I have you, Kenzi, I have you."

 _Yet, would you weep for me?_


	2. Chapter 2

"I have you, Kenzi, I have you," Dyson said to Kenzi as he wrapped his arms around her. It had terrified him that she had to go through the same process as the Fae, just because she lived in their world. Everyone knew that she was just as unaligned as Bo but when it all said and done she was considered to be Light as she was protected by himself, Hale and Trick to a degree. Yes Vex and Tamsin were friends and they were Dark but he knew where she truly belonged. And as far as he was concerned that was by his side.

He was even more terrified then when Bo had gone through it, she may have had no idea what she was doing, considering she didn't even know what she was but at least Bo was actually Fae. Kenz was human, a fragile, breakable little human. Dyson knew however that she was the strongest person he had ever met. It was her inner strength, not her physical strength that he admired most. But she did have beautiful eyes, a hot body and a razor sharp mind as well.

But what did it matter, she had survived and she had triumphed, just as she always did when she was pitted against the Fae. She was shaking and holding desperately onto the front of his shirt, her head buried in his chest.

"You were...you were.." Kenzi mumbled, he realised then that she was crying.

"It's ok, I'm right here." Dyson said quietly, stroking her back and shoulders trying to give her as much comfort as he could. By now the witnesses were starting to crowd around them. Dyson scooped Kenzi up in his arms and pushed his way through the throng. They needed to get out! Somewhere safe and quiet so she could tell what the hell had been going on at the end.

When Kenzi and Dyson had first arrived at the glass factory, they had managed to have some time together before the trials started. Dyson couldn't help but remember when he'd been here with Bo, letting her feed off him so she would have the strength to survive. But all he could do with Kenzi was give her coaching tips.

What he really wanted to do was to tell her how much she meant to him, to hold her and reassure her that everything would be alright. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to reassure her or himself. But he didn't want to distract her by confessing his feelings for her. He also didn't want to know how she felt, in case she wasn't ready to admit it or more the way of it, she didn't feel the same way about him.

"You're small."

"Gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious D-man!" she responded as she paced up and down, needing to burn off some nervous energy before facing the trials that until now had been for Fae only. She was the first human to be undergoing the trials.

"What I mean is because you're small, so you're quick, so use that to your advantage. The under-Fae you'll be up against will be big and slow moving. Wear it down, you're fit and conditioned to fight."

"Ok I got it, guerrilla warfare!" she smiled coolly at him.

Dyson smiled, despite the situation, "That's right, my beauty."

Kenzi looked at Dyson "I'll be fine D. You've trained me well. Trick has drilled into me all the weaknesses of any Fae I may come up against and Bo's practiced with me until we both couldn't move."

Dyson's eyes looked over to her. "I know, I know! But we should have left when this all started." He should have picked her up and run, disappeared into nothingness as he had been doing for centuries. But knowing her, she wouldn't have gone or she would have gone kicking and screaming.

Kenzi sighed "D, it's not your fault the Ash is an ash-hole. Besides," she stepped closer and laid her hand on his chest, having no idea the effect it was having on him, "this is our home and we defend our home and family, don't we?"

"Yes, we do." Dyson had to admit defeat at that statement, one that he had used so many times before with her. He'd only said it knowing he could protect when things got dicey in a fight and that Bo, Hale, Tamsin and Trick, if need be, could also be there backing them up, protecting her especially.

But in the here and now, she had gone into battle alone, he'd had to stand by and watch. Watch this fragile human, which had wormed her way into his life and heart, fight who knows what and survive.

And here she was, she'd come through the trials relatively unscathed, physically. He suspected she would be sore with a few colourful bruises blooming over her pale skin come the next few days and he could see at least two cuts to her face but he was more worried about the unseen injuries, the psychological ones. Injuries that may take far longer than the physical ones to heal.

He cradled her to his chest, protecting her as much as he could from the crowd. "Kenz, I have you. It's all over now, you're safe. You battled the under- Fae! You won! You're safe, you're with me and I'm taking you home." he said in her ear.

Dyson pushed his way through the crowd until they were clear of the throng of admirers. He managed to negotiate the maze of the factory and get out the doors to his car within a few minutes. Before he could bundle her into the front seat he looked deeply into the eyes of the one he loved the most in this world and the next. He wanted to say "You're so brave and strong. I love you, human, so very much."

The pain he saw there in her crystalline eyes almost broke him completely apart. Letting her feet slide to the ground, he wrapped his arms around her. "What happened? What did you see?"

Kenzi lifted her eyes to the man who had stolen her heart. That big, beautiful wolf man who always protected her, that was always at her side and by her side when she needed him. The man that rarely spoke but when he did she listened. The one man she trusted with almost everything within her. The only thing he didn't know was how much she loved him and she wasn't intending on telling him that any time soon. How could someone like him possibly have any feelings for someone like her?

Tears gathered, glittering in her bright eyes. "It was you...you." she whispered as her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out where she stood.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Kenzi was aware of as came out of the near death sleep she had experienced, was the warmth and softness that surrounded her. She knew she wasn't in her own bed or even at the crack shack. She wasn't entirely sure where she was, maybe at the Dal? Her boots were missing from her feet and she wasn't wearing her jacket or the bustier she'd had on either. Someone had taken some liberties.

And then it was the stiffness of her muscles and joints and then the a few sore spots thrown in for good measure. She could only imagine what her face must look like. She knew there had been a couple of punches to her face and maybe a scratch or two. Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad or Dyson would be a royal pain about it and either Trick or Dr Hot pants would be called to fuss over her. Like she needed that!

Her eyes flickered open to see Dyson sitting on the end of the huge bed. His bed! She must be at his loft. And she was in Dyson's bed?! He had his back to her, his elbows on his knees and his head bowed down in his hands. At first she thought he had fallen asleep but then she realised his shoulders were shaking slightly, like he was crying. What the hell?

Silently she snaked out from under the covers and stretched out her hand to place it gently on his back. Startled he leaped away from the bed, wiping at his eyes. "D-man it's ok, it's only me."

"Holy shit Kenz! Only you!" he answered as he made a beeline for her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent as he did. "You scared the living shit out of me, collapsing like that! Why didn't you say something...?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes at him; she'd heard this mantra or a version of it all before. She found it best to let him have his say, let him get it all out of his system and then go from there. There was silence "You done?" she asked.

"Yes," he growled out "but if you ever do that again I swear I'll..."

"I know...I know! You'll lock me up for at least a year to keep me safe." It was a threat he used on her so often it had actually lost its effectiveness.

Dyson looked at Kenzi now he'd finished. How could he tell her the reason why he wanted to keep her safe? How could he possibly confess to this tiny human, this dynamic, impossible BLOODY human, that he loved her more than anyone or anything on this earth?

Dyson couldn't remember a time when he didn't love Kenzi. It seemed like she had always been there, holding a special place in his heart. Even when he was with Bo, she was there, that elbow in his ribs, that sarcastic comment, his constant companion even if she wasn't physically by his side. She was the one who had gotten his love back from the Norn and the one who had saved his butt a few times. Kenzi was the one he had fallen completely and utterly in love with.

"D-man? Earth to D-man?" Kenzi said waving her hands in front of his face. Dyson turned his focus back to her.

"Tell me...tell me what you saw at the end. In the vision you had."

Kenzi retreated back to the warmth and comfort of his bed "I don't want too." she said in a small voice "It scared me, so much. I don't want to say it out loud, just in case."

"Just in case?" Dyson queried.

Kenzi wrapped her arms around her knees and nodded "You know if you say it out loud, put it out in the universe there's the possibility that it will happen and I certainly don't want that." How could she even think about tell Dyson what her vision was, her nightmare?

Him laid out on that cold, white altar. His body bloody and raw, his blood staining the stone, his life force dripping away. And what if it came to pass? What then?

She loved this man, telling him would kill her. Kenzi had always been Team Dyson and although she had felt as betrayed by Dyson as Bo had when he had lied, there had been a small spark of relief that there may be a chance now for her. It had needed to be fanned a little especially as the sista code had big problems with you going after your BFF's ex and Kenz never went against the code.

Kenzi had been hurt both physically and emotionally by men in her past, but Dyson had never intentionally hurt her. In fact more often than not he had protected her from everything. She knew he wasn't the same as most men, besides the whole Fae thing of course, and that's why she could trust him and love him completely.

"Was it something to do with Bo?" Dyson asked softly.

Kenzi shook her head "No. That's what I expected it to be. Trick told me it would use my greatest fear against me but it was entirely different." Fresh tears streaked down her face, dripping into her lap.

Dyson's fingers softly wiped the tears away "Hey, hey now, it's ok. You're safe. Nothing and no one is going to hurt you or come anywhere near you." And then he gently pushed a ribbon of her dark hair back behind her ear. Who knew a man as physically imposing and hard as the D-man could be so tender.

Kenzi crept over the distance between them to sit herself in Dyson's lap. She wrapped herself around him, burrowing into his warmth. She drew a deep breath. "Ok I'll tell you D-man but promise me you won't freak out 'cos I already am."

Dyson gave her a small smile "I swear." He held up his pinkie finger to her. Kenzi looked up into his steady gaze and latched her pinkie to his.

"It was you."


	4. Chapter 4

"You were laid out on some sort of white stone, marble I think, altar. And you were hurt." Kenzi desperately sort out Dyson's eyes, which had widened slightly with her revelation.

Running through his mind was a number of thoughts "Why would this be Kenzi's greatest fear? Was she frightened of being alone again? But she has Bo, Hale Trick, even Vex and Tamsin. Why was she shown this?" But out of his mouth came "What do you mean hurt?"

Kenzi clenched her jaw and steeled herself to go on, her hands resting on his chest as she wriggled closer. "You were hurt D-man, badly hurt. You looked like you had gone 25 rounds with a wood chipper. Your body was raw and broken."

She took a deep, ragged breath as Dyson continued to hold her, giving her comfort merely by being close. She let the breath out slowly before continuing. "Your blood was literally running off the white stone. It terrified me D. I thought..I thought you were dying." Her voice cracked betraying the state of her emotions.

Dyson hugged her tightly. "It's ok Kenz, I have you." It was becoming his new mantra for her, rather than the threat of incarceration to keep her safe. He drew a deep breath this time, inhaling her fragrance, a heady mix of vodka, cinnamon and sunflowers.

He could feel how her body was reacting to the memory of the vision. She was all stiff and angular in his arms, not her normally relaxed demeanour or her mouthy self. This experience was like drawing teeth, he usually couldn't shut her up. This had her grinding her gears in a new way.

Dyson's arms gave her the strength she needed to continue with the story. "D-man, it felt so real, I was so scared." He knew it must have been bad because Kenzi never, ever admitted to being scared of anything. "The worst of it was...was" she continued as fat tears ran down her face faster than before.

"What, Kenz, what was the worst part?" Dyson prompted her gently, his arms still holding her.

"Your voice.." she choked out "it was raspy, ruined, and just like your body." A shudder ran through her spine once more at the memory of the sound. She thought the sound of that imagined Dyson, that half alive wolf man, would haunt her for the rest of her life. But what had her more terrified was that someday the vision would become a reality.

"It's ok, you know that, don't you? You know it will never happen, right?" Dyson pried her hands away from his chest and leaned back a little so he could see her eyes, wet with tears. He was still working through the shock that her worst fear was something happening to him. He knew that when Kenzi left his side for Valhalla that he would not stay long in this world. He loved her too much to be parted from her for long. He had never considered the fact that she may indeed feel the same way about him.

He could still feel the memory in her body of what she had seen. And now as he concentrated he could smell a hint of fear in her scent. He now realised exactly how serious it was. "Nighean bhreagha," he said softly, not wanting to scare her any more "look at me." She raised her eyes slowly to his and as she did her whole body started to shake. The tremors finally overtaking her.

Dyson placed his warm hands on her shoulders, trying to anchor her in his time and space. If she could see and feel him perhaps her waking nightmare could be banished. He placed his face close to hers "Kenz it's over. I'm not leaving you."

The emotional toll that this had taken on Kenzi finally broke through the walls she had built around herself and the tears poured out of her. She was so relieved to hear Dyson say the words, even though he probably didn't mean them the way she wanted him too.

As she sat sobbing in his lap he wrapped his arms around her and said "Have a good cry, get it all out. You've been under so much pressure in the last few weeks with training and the trial, now this. It's ok nighean bhreagha , no one will ever know."

"You'll know," she managed to get out between sobs. She hated being like this with Dyson but she didn't seem to be able to stop. She wasn't one to break down in tears, even at the worst times in her life. She wanted to know what Dyson was calling her but she couldn't get the words out to ask.

"My little human," he started "you are still the strongest person I know, no matter what you do." He kissed the top of her head and held her.

Kenzi's hands slid upwards towards Dyson's shoulders and then wound themselves around his neck. She looked up at him through her dark lashes tipped with moisture. Dyson couldn't help it, she looked so beautiful, so young. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Kenzi lifted herself a little, pulling on Dyson's neck forcing him to drop his head. She still had tears on her face and as he swept his thumb over her cheek, his lips brushed over the silver trail her tears had left on the other.

When Dyson pulled back, Kenzi looked into those blue eyes, the ones that had found hers when she was released from the vision and she saw that this time they were not filled with pain but with love. Without thinking Kenzi leaned forward and pressed her soft pink lips to Dyson's. Her hand grasping the hair at the nape of his neck.

Dyson tried to pull back, not wanting to take advantage of Kenzi while she was in a vulnerable state but she was having none of it. She made a small whimpering sound and kissed him more urgently than before.

Dyson couldn't deny Kenzi any comfort that she sort from him, even if it was purely physical act on her behalf. If nothing happened now, or ever again, he would have this. He would have the memory of her sweet lips on his for all time. He went quite still but still responded to Kenz, letting her set the pace and limits of the encounter.

Kenzi knew that Dyson was only letting this happen because she had been a pathetic human and had cried all over him. He probably didn't know what else to do- words were never his strong point. And while she thought of him as a man/wolf of action, being confronted by a crying woman he was more likely to go in the opposite direction, running preferably, than being able to deal with the emotions and tears.

Kenzi would take what she could get when it came to being with Dyson. She knew it wouldn't last, how could it? She was human, he was Fae, gorgeous and hot. But at least she'd have this one moment, even if it was one of weakness, to keep locked in her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Kenzi opened her mouth as she kissed Dyson, running the tip of her tongue along his lower lip. She was rewarded with a soft growl from Dyson, one that she felt rumbling in his chest rather than actually hearing it. It was so low and it sent goosebumps skittering over her skin.

Dyson was finding it harder and harder to let Kenzi be in complete control, but he knew she needed to be in control of something, anything after all the emotions of the day. He wanted to smell her, taste her, and touch her. Dyson didn't want to scare her and have her run. He knew her history but she hadn't run in a long time. She'd stayed for the trial and she was with him still.

One of his hands skimmed along the cool skin of her neck. His fingertips barely registering as they followed the curve of her jaw until they traced back to the silken ribbons of her hair. His hand burrowed onto the softness of her raven coloured hair. His fingers wrapped in the tendrils and pulled gently on her hair, tipping her head back giving him better access. His tongue dove into her mouth.

Kenzi felt like her skin was on fire as Dyson's hand traveled over her skin. She could feel his other hand in the small of her back, keeping her steady, holding her close to him, burning through her clothes. He was her rock to keep her grounded in all things, she hoped that she would never be alone again.

She tugged at the buttons on his shirt but she didn't have enough strength after the day she'd had to tear them from the material. So she had to be content to undo them one by one. Kenzi could feel Dyson smiling at her as they kissed each other without reservations.

As Kenzi starting stripping his shirt from his body, his hand slid down her back to her rounded behind to cup her butt cheeks. Her hands roamed over the hard muscles of his broad shoulders down to the angular planes of his chest. His body warming her hands.

Dyson stood up carrying Kenzi by her pert behind until she wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. While one of his hands remained on her rear, the other reached up to the neckline of her purple peasant blouse. His fingers picked at the ribbon to loosen it and then Dyson slipped the satin fabric from her body just as he had taken her shoes and bustier from her earlier.

He sat her on the island bench as he continued to kiss her soft mouth and neck. Dyson managed to also strip her tight jeans and lacy lingerie from her body. He pushed her back against the stone. His hands wandering over her flesh, the pads of his thumbs teasing her nipples. Dyson's mouth followed the path his hands had taken down her body. He grasped her leg behind her knee pulling it up to bring her closer to him.

Kenzi was lost in the sensations Dyson seemed to be able to create in her. His hands seemed to all over her body, setting her skin on fire. She let out a moan as Dyson took one of her aching nipples into his hot mouth. She arched her back pushing herself against him in a far more intimate way. Her fingers wound their way into the tangle of Dyson's hair as his mouth found her centre.

Dyson's nose skimmed along her inner thigh, he inhaled her scent which had grown deeper as she became more aroused. His tongue had laved at her peach-like flesh. The taste of her was beyond everything he had ever imagined. She was hot and sweet with an edge of spice. His tongue delved into her. He caught her low moan as he flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue.

Kenzi was writhing under Dyson's ministrations. Dyson crawled his way back up her body removing his jeans as he went. His cock sprang free from the restraining material. When his mouth met hers again he rolled them both so she was no longer on the cold stone of the bench top. With her body laying along his they continue to share deep passionate kisses until neither of them could stand it any longer.

Dyson lifted Kenzi from his body like she weighed nothing at all but he continued to kiss the breath from her. He brought her down on his throbbing cock. There was little finesse in this encounter. He had always imagined his first time with Kenzi would be softer, gentler. He thought it would be more languorous. He knew that it would be hot between them, how could it not when Kenzi was so passionate, so god damn sexy. There had always been a spark between them, a heat. But he wasn't able to be like that with her now, it wasn't what she needed. Next time. Would there even be a next time?

As Dyson brought her down onto his erection, Kenzi remembered that this wasn't how she thought their first time would be. She had expected it to be wilder, more animalistic. Kenzi had imagined Dyson's wolf would drive their physical coming together. She knew there was an attraction, of sorts, between them. Dyson was so good looking and as hot as hell. But she had seen nothing of the wolf, no biting, and no clawing, well not on Dyson's part. He filled and stretched her, he was larger than she remembered from the glimpses she'd had but not so large that she couldn't take him into her.

Dyson kept relatively still, wanting to let Kenzi adjust to him being within her. Although they had swapped bodies so technically they had been far more intimate than this. His hands reached up to cup her breasts. She fit with him so perfectly it was like it had preordained they should be together. One hand ghosted up to grasp her jaw, his thumb rubbing over her pink lips. The other hand held her at her hip.

Kenzi started to move her hips just a little, intensifying the feelings deep within her. Dyson rose from the bench to capture her lips and taste her once again. Dyson followed the rhythm that Kenzi had set and started to work his length in and out of her.

As the sensations started to build within her, Kenzi threw her head back letting out a satisfied moan. Dyson hoped that that was only the beginning of the sounds he could elicit from her and he hoped not to ever hear the tears again that had started this turn of events.

 **A/N My apologies for taking so long to update the story. I'm currently writing 3 stories, crazy I know, each with different characters so it depends on who is yelling the loudest at me as to who gets the next chapter in their story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dyson could feel how close they were to completion so he slowed their pace, wanting to savour every moment of this encounter. He wanted it to last forever, especially if this was the only time they would be together like this.

His hands clasped at her soft skin, he knew he had to be gentle otherwise he would leave more bruises on her delicate skin. And from what he'd seen of her, she already had far too many marks on her, he didn't want to be responsible for any more.

He sat up on the bench pulling her close to him again, sharing the heat from his body. Dyson slowly made his way to the edge of the bench top. For a moment he stilled before he dropped them from the bench top, Kenzi felt weightless in the drop but Dyson remained firmly planted within her, acting as an anchor to keep her in this time and place.

Dyson's feet hit the floor, his arms cradling Kenzi, his cock unmoving within her. He carried her back towards his bed. He had every intention of stretching her out in the warmth and softness and making love to her all night long, if she let him.

But they ended up pressed against one of the beams in the lounge. Kenzi's mouth and tongue, not to mention the silken heat of her pussy wrapped around his cock, had distracted him and sent him to the first solid surface he could find.

Dyson's hands flexed around Kenzi's tiny waist, holding her steady while he concentrated on building her pleasure once more. He had her pushed up against the beam, her legs wrapped around his hips. His hand slipped to her buttock and then along her supple leg. Finally his fingers found their way between them. He applied a little pressure, a mere feathering on her clit. Kenzi let out a moan that was all the encouragement that he needed.

Kenzi shifted to widen her legs giving Dyson better access to all of her, letting him go deeper and harder into her. She could hear herself moaning, breathing Dyson's name but she was powerless to stop herself, especially when his fingers rubbed over her clit.

She raked her nails across the flesh of his back leaving bright red marks. He didn't even flinch as she did it. It only seemed to drive him harder. Dyson seemed intent on giving Kenzi all the pleasure he possibly could while all she wanted was not to be a disappointment to him.

Despite all the ways she was feeling him and the physical sensations coursing through her body, there was still a little voice, no more than a whisper, in her mind, telling her she had no right to be here with Dyson like this. He is her best friend's ex, he's fae and as hot as hell. Whereas she was the sidekick, the comic relief and the pathetic human. Kenzi tried to push the voice out of her head and focus on making the most of this time she had with Dyson. This wonderful, magical time with Dyson. The feel of his body beneath her, his fingers tracing over her skin, the taste of his mouth, it was also so intoxicating.

That voice was so insistent and grew in strength. It was beginning to sound more like that broken Dyson she had seen in her vision, nightmare, whatever. With each word the image grew stronger in her mind again "Kenzi..." it whispered "you shouldn't be here. You're not worthy...you're not Fae."

The almost Dyson voice grew stronger and more intense. "You're weak...you're human...you'll never fit into my world...you'll always need to be rescued...and putting the rest of us in danger...because you're pathetic."

Kenzi was becoming more and more distracted by the voice in her head and Dyson could sense that they were losing their connection, that Kenzi was going to a place in her head that he couldn't follow her. A place that was going to ruin the perfect moment that they were in.

"Kenz, you're here with me...stay with me." Dyson whispered in her ear as he caressed her face. "Stay with me!" He caught her lips with his own and worked his tongue into her mouth. He grasped her a little tighter, hoping to anchor her in the present. He thrust his cock deep into her core making her come back to him and focus on their joining.

They found a new rhythm together. Their bodies coming together with such passion that Dyson was sure that Kenzi would be left with fresh bruises in new places, rather than the just ones from the trial.

The voice in Kenzi's head was now drowned out by the sounds of their lovemaking. She couldn't help herself, Dyson was giving her everything, drawing out moans and sighs from her. And when she came, she came hard, screaming his name.

A low rumble came from his chest as a result of their lovemaking. The wolfish side of him approving of this turn of events with Kenzi. The wolf within had been protective of her for the longest time, knowing through instinct that she was the one for Dyson. She may have thought she was the weak link in this but the wolf knew the strength contained within her.

Dyson was fighting his animal nature. The sounds and smells of them together and the feel of her had the wolf wanting to dominant Kenzi and mark her physically as his own. But Dyson knew, or thought he did, that Kenzi was using this encounter as a source of comfort and security after what she had experienced at the end of the trial. Finally a great roar came from him as he climaxed deep within her.

Kenzi clung to him as the last waves of her orgasm frittered away. She was spent, both emotionally and physically. But she wanted of more of Dyson, more of this time with him. She focused on what was right in front of her, his lips. She put her lips on his, her tongue gently tracing his. She could feel herself melting into his mouth and body.

Dyson knew that Kenzi was exhausted but he didn't want to let her go just yet so he held her so gently and carried her towards the bed. He laid her with great care in the softness of the bed before sliding in next to her, wrapping himself around her tiny body. "Sleep Kenz..." he said in a quiet voice, nuzzling her neck and breathing in her scent. "You're safe and I'm not going anywhere." He drew her to him, his arms enfolding her, his body protecting hers.

Kenzi turned to him, settling against his chest hearing the thud of his heart. His strong arms holding her, keeping the images of the day at bay. His warmth and the steady rhythm of his heart helped Kenzi drift off into a peaceful sleep, already half convinced that it was all a dream.

 **A/N: Apologies for taking so long to update this story. Hopefully I can get onto it now and get it finished without such a long delay! See you on the flip side!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning as the sun slipped through the windows into Dyson's loft, Kenzi came awake once more. She felt better than she had before although she still felt a little stiffness in her joints but her muscles felt the ease of relaxation in them.

She gingerly flexed her muscles, feeling every sore spot, as the numbness of sleep wore off and the sensitivities flared around her body. She realised that she felt warm, very warm, snuggled in the large bed. Kenzi felt something, or someone, that was warm and solid right next to her. Kenzi cautiously cracked open her eyes to be met by the sight of Dyson sprawled out next to her.

Dyson's hand snaked under the covers to find her tiny waist. He wrapped his arm around her and dragged her up against his chest. "Morning nighean bhregha" he whispered in her ear and then let out a sigh which was one of male contentment.

Kenzi froze. "Oh my freakin' Goddess I'm in Dyson's bed and yep...yep I'm naked. And holy shit balls so is he!" Kenzi could feel his erection trapped between them. And then the memories of the previous day hit her again...the trial...the vision...the sight and sound of that broken, bloodied Dyson on the altar...the emotions... her breakdown and then the sex. Dyson had taken pity on her and they'd had comfort sex.

Kenzi had never felt smaller or more pathetically human than when that last thought had whispered its way through her head. "Bhregha?" Dyson whispered "What's wrong?" Kenzi didn't quite know how to answer that. Some images flickered behind her eyelids. Naked bodies.. hers... Dyson's... entwined. Oh SHIT! As her mind began to spin again she realised that she and Dyson had done the nasty a couple of times during the night.

She had initiated it once after she had woken from a nightmare, her heart pounding after reliving the vision. He'd woken her twice, she couldn't work out why. Why would he want her when he could have anyone he wanted? But he was a guy, right? Anyone would do really, to scratch that itch for him.

"Kenz, you're starting to worry me! You haven't said a word..."

Kenzi eyes swung to look at Dyson but she didn't really see him there in front of her. Her mind was still spinning from the idea that she'd done the deed with the wolf man, not once, not twice but multiple times since coming to his place after the trial. She'd broken the sista code...multiple times. Bo was going to kill her, if she didn't die of shame first.

Dyson reached out and touched her face, his warm fingertips tracing down her cheek, startling her a little. "Kenz? You ok babe?"

If Kenzi was startled by his touch she was completely stunned by the small term of endearment he'd used without even realising it. Seconds passed but it felt much longer than that for both of them. Finally Kenzi made a move.

"I've got to go," she scrambled out of the bed, her head turning, scanning the room looking for her clothing. "I've got to go!"

"Go? Wait. What are you talking about? You can't go nighean bhreagha!" Dyson said as he pulled his jeans on.

"I can go if I want D-man. I don't have to stay here." Kenzi said, her voice getting slightly higher in pitch. "I live with Bo, remember, not you."

Dyson swallowed, that was something he didn't want to hear, not from her, not now. He wanted her with him, safe, protected and in his bed. He stood for a moment before he moved towards her. She was hunting around for her clothes so she could get away from him as soon as possible. "Nighean bhreagha you can't go, it's too dangerous."

Kenzi whipped around to face Dyson "You keep calling me that...what the hell does it mean?" She prayed it wasn't some kind of insult but from the way he said it and looked at her it didn't seem to be that Dyson was saying she was a pathetic human. Which was kinda good because that was exactly how she was feeling.

Dyson smiled at her "It's all good Kenz...it just means beautiful girl." He looked down at his clasped hands slightly embarrassed at having to confess in this roundabout way his true feelings for her.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Kenzi asked in a soft voice.

"You are so much more than just beautiful. You're smart, funny, resourceful, strong, and goddess help me, independent, wilful, stubborn and..."

"Go on say it...say it, I'm human."

"I was going to say sexy. It doesn't matter to me that you're human. Does it bother you that I'm Fae?" Dyson said "And genetically superior." He added in the vain hope of making her laugh and stopping this argument before it really got started.

Kenzi stopped pulling her clothes on and looked at him, her eyes narrowing "Is that a trick question?" She was not going to rise to the bait of that comment.

Dyson shrugged at her "You being human means nothing to me but you mean everything Kenzi. You're my Kenzi, you mean everything to me."

Kenzi stared at him, examining him closely. He seemed genuine but she'd been caught like this before. The guys had all seemed genuine, until they left her. Usually broke, as they'd taken any money she'd managed to get together while she was on the streets. They'd all left her emotionally bruised but they'd occasionally leave her physically bruised as well. She was glad to see the back of those ones.

Ultimately, all those experiences had left her wary of the things that men say, especially when they had already been in bed together. "So you don't care I'm fragile and that I'm going to need rescuing my whole life, which will be significantly shorter than yours, that I'm HUMAN!" she yelled the last word.

Dyson looked solemnly at Kenzi, wondering how the hell he was going to convince her that he didn't care that she was human, it really made her all the more precious to him and all the things she saw as obstacles they could, and would, if he had any say about it, get past.

In the silence that filled the room Kenzi continued to pull her clothes on. Growing angrier with herself for sleeping with Dyson, and enjoying it. And at Dyson, because, well, because he was the type of man that she had always wanted for herself. The type of man she had wanted to finally find a safe place with, to stay with, and to love. But she knew she could never have that with him, knew that he could never never love her, the weak, fragile human.

"I'm not staying here Dyson. I'm leaving and going back to the shack." Kenzi made it to the door as Dyson called across the room. "Don't go, its dangerous Kenz! There are things we need to sort out so you can be safe." Kenzi's hand reached for the door as Dyson continued "Please don't run Kenz, I love you."

Her hand froze on the handle. Dyson moved quicker than she could have imagined. His hand covered hers as his other hand snaked around her body, holding her to him.


	8. Chapter 8

The warmth of Dyson's body seeped into her bones as they stood before the closed front door of his loft. His hand enveloping her tiny fist on the door handle. Dyson's forehead dropped gently to touch the back of Kenzi's head. They stood together as still as stone, as if any movement or sound would break the fragile spell they were under.

A near complete silence wrapped itself around them like a sheet of glass. Kenzi was aware of her breathing, the slight hush of her breath as she breathed in and out. And she could feel her heart pounding, although she wasn't entirely sure if it was her heartbeat or Dyson's that she could feel as he was standing so close to her it felt as if they were sharing the same body. It was far more intimate than when they had swapped bodies and that had been fairly intimate in Kenzi's opinion.

Kenzi became aware that Dyson was squeezing her hand in a rhythm that closely followed the beating of the heart she could feel, almost like he was testing her resistance to letting go. His hand eventually drew hers away from the door handle and then he slowly turned her around to face him. Dyson's bright blue eyes met hers but she couldn't hold his gaze so she looked down to see him still holding her hand.

"Dyson, let me go..." she whispered, not knowing if he could actually hear her or not.

Dyson slowly shook his head. "Not a chance Kenz...I'm never letting you go again. I love you." he whispered back. Kenzi sighed and closed her eyes. He couldn't possibly be serious, could he?

"I mean it Kenz," Dyson continued almost like he'd read her mind "I have loved you since...well since you took on the Norne and got it back for me."

"But you loved Bo." Kenzi responded, lifting her head to focus on him.

"No...well yes I did," Kenzi's face and heart fell a little at this statement "but not like you think. I wanted to protect Bo, look after her. It wasn't a love of equal partners, a passionate, romantic love like I have for you. It was a possessive...hollow love."

"Well that didn't stop you from knocking boots...or a few other body parts with Bo, did it?"

Dyson smiled guiltily "No it didn't and it should have. But I didn't have the clearest of minds until after you got that essential part of me back. And then" he looked carefully into her eyes "it was all about you Kenz."

Kenzi stared at his face seeing the truth of his words in his eyes. Dyson could lie with his mouth but his eyes always betrayed him. Kenzi had learnt that about him, knew it when others around him did not. She raised her hand and landed a punch right in his stomach that caught him completely off guard. "And you waited until now to tell me?"

Dyson rolled up to an upright position once more. "I didn't...tell you...because I...didn't know...how you...felt," he huffed out "but your...vision...in the trial...told me."

"My vision! My vision?"

Dyson breathed slowly, evenly, trying to even himself out so he could respond with enough voice so she would hear him. "You saw your worst fear. It wasn't Bo on that altar, it wasn't Vex or Trick. It was me! Your fear was losing me!"

Kenzi knew she couldn't keep the truth from him any longer. "Of course I love you, you ugly mutt! Why do you think I stayed and faced the trials? If I didn't love you I would have run, left, vamoosed, skedaddled. But I stayed because I knew I had to, to be accepted and be part of your world. And now, holy shitballs, it's my world too." The reality of that came crashing in again.

"It is our world now nighean bhreagha! But if you had run, I'd have gone with you. I would've lived completely in the human world with you if I'd had to because you are my world Kenz. Where ever you are, that's where I want to be. With you, always." Dyson's words pulled Kenzi back from the brink of panic again.

Kenzi looked at Dyson, her eyes shining. Dyson wasn't sure if it was from unshed tears, love or both. "D-man you have said more about how you feel in the last 10 minutes than you have ever said in the entire time I've known you."

Dyson laughed "Well, there was a time I couldn't have said any of this." His mind went to the time when Kenzi had been mourning the loss of Hale and how could he tell her he loved her then? It would have been wrong in so many ways. He was glad he'd said nothing then because it had led to this, this moment. "But I can now and I want to tell you every day, I love you."

Kenzi took a deep breath, she knew it had taken a lot for him to speak. "I love you too Wolf man." Kenzi reached up to his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes to be able to press her lips against his.

As Dyson pulled her up against him, he deepened the kiss, his tongue invading her mouth, a low growl of satisfaction rumbled from his chest. One arm wrapped around her waist, holding her to him as the other snaked up into her hair, grasping a fistful of the silken tresses. His pulled gently tipping her head back further, opening her neck to his lips. His warm lips traveled down the soft flesh of her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Dyson started to inch his way back towards the bed that was still rumpled from their activities the night before. He had every intention of showing her exactly what she meant to him...slowly, lovingly, passionately, in the bed, on the floor, against the wall or in the shower. He was prepared to torture her with his tongue, fingers and cock for hours, or at least until she screamed his name over and over again with breathless release.


	9. Chapter 9

Hours later after having slept in each other's arms after making love once or twice more Dyson woke. It took barely two seconds for him to realise that Kenzi was laying curled up against his chest, half draped across him. He reached up to brush her hair gently away from her face so he could look at her. He wrapped a thread of her silken hair around his finger as he realised that his Russian doll had perfect alabaster skin, thankfully the blemishes from the trial were not going to be permanent ones.

The fingertips of his other hand traced lightly down her shoulder along the smooth skin of her arm to her wrist. His thumb and forefinger encircled her delicate wrist before he enclosed her hand in his and laid them on his chest.

Kenzi came awake very slowly like she was drifting up from a thousand fathoms below the surface of the ocean. She became aware of a solid but warm mass that was underneath her body. For a moment she wondered if it was the stone altar but realised there was the steady thud of a heartbeat.

Her mind was suddenly flooded with images of what she had been doing with Dyson. She must be laying across him. All the things they had said to each other and done with each other were real unlike the vision during the trial.

Kenzi could feel her hair being shifted, the ends skating over her skin. Then the feather light touches of Dyson's fingertips down her arm to her wrist. Her arm being lifted and her wrist held, her hand being enveloped within his and laid gently upon his chest.

She hoped he wasn't trying to figure out how to get rid of her. She wanted to stay, to always be here with him. Perhaps Trick could help, perhaps he could convince Dyson that she was the best choice for him, not Bo.

When she couldn't stand the silence any longer she decided that she needed to say something, anything to break the silence. She murmured "Don't you know it's rude to stare at someone who is trying to sleep?"

A smile crept onto Dyson's face as he heard the sleepy voice and he realised that this would be the first morning of the rest of their lives together. He just needed to convince Kenzi that this was where she was supposed to be and maybe Trick could help with that. Maybe he could convince Kenzi of it. There were other things that Dyson needed Trick's help and advice on but first of all Kenzi needed to be looked after, so a restorative bath and food were his priorities for her.

"Good morning nighean breagha!" he responded, his voice light "Do you feel hungry?" He felt a smile blossom on her face and he could only imagine the response he was about to get from her.

"Hungry for what exactly?" Kenzi's eyes danced with mischief. Her fingers were tracing ever expanding circles over Dyson's chest until her hand disappeared under the covers. Dyson felt her cooling touch on his cock.

"I was thinking pancakes," he said a little breathlessly as Kenzi took him firmly in hand.

"Mmmm sounds good." she breathed as she tightened her grip and rubbed her flesh against his. As he hardened in her hand, she blew a soft cool stream of air over his nipple before the tip of her tongue reached out to flick it.

Dyson groaned as she increased her hold and rhythm. The silken muscles of her hand enveloped him just as a more intimate part of her anatomy had. "Kenz!" Dyson groaned again as he fought to control his body. His hand slipped between her folds to find her wet for him already.

"Dyson!" Kenzi responded gently biting her own lip. And that was all it took to snap his control. He rolled his weight onto her, pushing her legs apart with his. He lay there for but a moment before saying "I love you Kenzi!" and taking possession of her mouth with his own. His tongue delved into her mouth, tasting her.

As Kenzi's body arched towards his, Dyson's instincts took over, his cock sliding into Kenzi's pussy, as sure as his tongue had in her mouth. They sighed in unison as if it were a relief to be so intimately connected once more.

Dyson found his rhythm and set about making Kenzi come at least twice before he found his release. He pushed her hands above her head and held them there as he ran his lips down her throat. His teeth grazing over the soft skin. She shivered as he took her nipple into his mouth and she wondered how he could make her feel like this without really trying. And that was the last sensible thought she had for some time.

Dyson slid free from the rumpled bed a good hour later, pulling his jeans on as he headed to the bathroom. Kenzi sighed as she watched him cover up one of the best views she'd ever seen. "Where're you going?" she asked as she rolled on her side.

Dyson looked back at her over his shoulder "I'm running you a hot bath."

"Sounds like heaven." Kenzi responded before asking "Are you joining me?"

The sound of running water muffled Dyson's answer so Kenzi got up wrapping herself in the sheet from the bed. "What did you say?" she said leaning against the door jamb.

"I said, no milady, as I'm cooking you a decent breakfast, you earned it for all your hard work," Dyson grinned at her in a way that made her insides do a loop-de-loop "before we have to face the outside work." A cloud of sadness drifted across Kenzi's beautiful face. "What is it Kenz?" Dyson asked. Kenzi had forgotten how observant Dyson was. Truth be told. he'd always watched her, always knew her moods but not always the reasons for them.

"It's nothing D-man," Kenzi tried to fob him off but Dyson was like a dog with a bone, wolf actually.

"Kenz? Tell me..."

"Well I was sorta hoping that we'd ignore the outside world for a bit longer. And just be...just be us for awhile longer."

Dyson turned the water off and came over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "We'll always be 'us' Kenz, no matter where we are. But there is a shit storm brewing and we need to be prepared for when it hits."

Kenzi burrowed into his warmth "It's my fault, isn't it."

"No Kenz, it's not your fault. It was a lot of things. The first being I let you take part in the trials..."

"And the Ash being a giant dick!"

Dyson chuckled "Yep that too. So after breakfast we need to head to see Trick to get some advice on where to from here. This is kinda a first in our world. But first a relaxing bath while I cook up a feast.

Kenzi stood on tippy-toe but still couldn't reach Dyson's lips with her own. "Who knew you were such a domesticated wolfman?" she grinned as he leaned into kiss her.

"Only for you, nighean bhregha, only for you." he released her gently and went to test the temperature of the water. There were no bubbles but there was a fragrance wafting it's way over to Kenzi and tickling her nose.

"D-man what is in that bath?"

"Just a bit of this and a little bit of that to help with your bruising." he shrugged.

"You really know how to look after me, don't you?" Kenzi said, crossing the distance between them to dip her fingers in the warm water.

Dyson looked up at her and drew a breath "Well I'd like to, nighean bhregha, I'd like to look after you forever."

Kenzi went very still before replying "I won't last forever D-man, remember, I'm human."

"But you want me...you want me to, don't you Kenz?"

"Yeah..yeah I do." she whispered.

 **Apologies all! I had planned to get this happening a bit quicker but I have been rather whacked by life in the last 3 months and have rarely had the inclination to pick up the pencil. Hopefully this is the change I needed and that I'll be back with vengeance to this!**


	10. Chapter 10

Kenzi emerged dripping from the bath, water cascading down her body before wrapping herself in one of Dyson's enormous towels. She tucked the end of the towel in so her hands were free to get inti mischief and then she paused, the enormity of her uttered words to Dyson echoing in her mind. "I told him I wanted to stay, I really did. Why did I tell him that?"

Dyson voice floated into her mind "Because I told you I wanted you...wanted to look after you...forever." She frowned a little that voice was just a little too accurate but she had more pressing problems, that age old problem in fact. "I'm human, I'm not going to live as long as the D-man will. And what starts to happen when I age and I can't keep up on our adventures. I'll become a liability, a danger to the others because the others will be looking after my behind and not their own," a small smile formed on her face "I think I'll age better than the doc anyways."

A sharp knock at the door with an "Are you ok in there Kenz? You haven't drowned have you?" brought her back from her thoughts.

"I'm fine D-man! In fact I feel fantastic." She pulled the door open to find Dyson propped up against the wall next to the door. "I don't know what you put in that bathwater but I can't believe how good I feel." She mirrored his stance on the opposite of the door.

Dyson reached over to tuck a wisp of her hair behind her ear. "I told you Kenz, a bit of this and that. Do you want to get dressed before we have breakfast?" His hand drifted down the side of her neck to her bare shoulder. The heat of his fingers setting her skin on fire. Kenzi felt herself drifting towards Dyson. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing him closer to her. Her eyes looked up at him through her dark eyelashes.

"No...no Kenz! Don't look at me like that. You've got to eat something and we got to see Trick before this all goes to shit and..." Dyson trailed off as Kenzi rubbed herself up against him, his cock betraying him by hardening instantly.

He put his hands on bare skin and gently pushed her back from him "She's so soft and she smells like..." Dyson shook his head clearing the thoughts from his mind that were only going to lead them straight back to bed. "Clothes now!" he ordered a little gruffly.

Kenzi pouted at him, making him smile a little. "I really don't want to put the clothes I had on at the trial...they're sweaty and gross." Kenzi somehow said it with a tone of invitation or at least that's how Dyson heard it. "This girl doesn't give up easy" Dyson shook his head again. "I'll give you something of mine to wear, ok?" Kenzi danced alongside him as they made their way to Dyson's wardrobe to find her something suitable.

As Dyson pulled open the door, Kenzi laid down on the bed and opened up her towel to reveal her naked body to him. Dyson pulled a white button down shirt from its hanger and turned to face her. His eyebrow arched at her and a low growl rumbled through the air.

"You like?" Kenzi asked in a soft voice, her eyes melting any resolve that Dyson may have been harbouring. He could he only look as his voice silenced by her offering. The shirt fell from his hands as he launched himself across the room at her. "Just once more...just enough to make her scream my name...just a taste of her skin." ran through his mind.

But a sudden banging on the door took Dyson's attention. It was heavy pounding, not one that could be ignored. He growled defensively. "Get dressed Kenz, someone's eager to get in here."

"Friend or fae?" Kenzi asked as she scrambled out of the bed. Dyson moved himself from the bed and snatched the shirt from the floor. He pulled in a deep breath, getting the merest scent of who it was. He relaxed slightly as Bo's musky scent flared in his nostrils. It was, as always now, mixed with Lauren's more lemony, antiseptic scent.

He tossed the shirt backwards to Kenzi "It's Bo and the doc. I'll go let them in before Bo breaks the door. You get dressed and then we'll have breakfast."

Kenzi threw herself back towards the pillows on the bed. This wasn't something she had anticipated. Her eyes flickered towards the window, a means of escape. She hadn't considered how Bo would react to her and Dyson. "There goes the sista code," Kenzi mused, not moving "I mean Bo's with Lauren so really she shouldn't have a problem with me and wolf-man." Kenzi huffed as she lifted herself up to get dressed.

Dyson opened the door just as Bo raised her fist to pound on the door again. "Woah! Woah there...leave the door on the hinges ok?"

"Dyson!" Bo pushed past him into the loft. "Where have you been? You've not answered any calls or texts from me or Hale! Or even Trick! Where's Kenzi? Has the Ash taken her? Why haven't you gone after her?"

Dyson raised an eyebrow at Lauren who was still standing at the doorway. "May I?" Lauren asked before entering. Dyson raised his arm ushering her in. He put his hands out at Bo "Stop! Take a breath...Kenzi is fine and she's here. As if I'd let the Ash take her." He snorted at her.

Bo relaxed at that statement "Oh thank heavens! Well where is she?"

"In the bedroom getting dressed."

Before Bo could say anything or make a move in that direction Lauren held up two bags that she had in her hands, one was her medical bag, the other a gym bag. "Can I go and check her out. Medically. Plus we bought some clean things she might like and a few things she'd need."

"Sure, she's back through there." Dyson pointed "I'd appreciate you checking her injuries and I know that she'd clean clothes. Thanks." Bo crossed her arms and her eyes narrowed to focus on Dyson.

"Kenzi? It's me...Lauren. I've got some clean clothes and things for you."

Here Lauren." Kenzi walked towards the bedroom door, pulling Dyson's shirt on over her naked body and buttoning it up.

Lauren swung into the room and plonked the bag in Kenzi's arms. "I'd also like to make a medical assessment of your injuries, if that's ok? Bo wants me to make sure there's no lasting damage to you."

Kenzi smiled at the doc while she dumped the contents of the bag on the bed. "I'm ok, Dyson has made sure of that. I had some magic assed bath salts in my bath and I am good to go! No sore spots, the bruising is fading and the scrapes are healing. All good, I swear!"

Lauren smiled back at Kenzi "You sure? I'm happy to give you a second opinion." Kenzi didn't want Lauren looking her over as she was pretty sure Dyson had left some spectacular marks on her and she didn't fancy sharing or explaining about those. "Listen doc, I appreciate the offer but it's not necessary."

"Alright but if Bo asks..."

"I'll tell her, you checked me over and I'm good to go."

Lauren gave Kenzi a wry smile and sighed a little "Thanks Kenzi and if anything changes...?"

"I'll be banging on your door toot sweet" Kenzi finished her sentence.

Lauren relaxed a great deal. "I'll leave you to get dressed." She headed for the door, back to Bo and Dyson.

"Doc?"

"Yes Kenzi?" Lauren turned back to her.

"Thanks!" she gestured to the clothes strewn about the bed.

"No problems." Lauren responded as she closed the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

As the bedroom door closed behind Lauren, Bo turned her full attention to Dyson. "What's going on here?" she demanded "You took off with Kenzi at the end of the trial and then...then not a word. I was going crazy Dyson, not knowing how she was or really even where she was. You could have left town for all I knew. And nobody was answering their phones! What were you thinking?"

Dyson looked over at Bo as he started to busy himself in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for Kenzi, himself and now their two extra guests. "I was thinking of protecting Kenz and getting her somewhere that was safe Bo. She was exhausted, injured and physically spent, not to mention running on fumes emotionally. I had to get her out of there." Dyson looked up from his preparations to find Bo staring intently at him again.

"That was all you were thinking?" Bo said slowly "'Cos I'm walking in here and I get the 'feeling' there's a whole lot more going on than you're telling me. I can feel it, I can almost taste what I think was going on here before we arrived Dyson."

Dyson opened his mouth to tell Bo exactly what was going on only to have Lauren come out from seeing Kenzi. Dyson knew that Lauren hadn't had enough time to really check her over but it distracted Bo from their conversation and he had a feeling that Kenz wanted to be the one to tell Bo what was happening with them.

"Well? How is Kenzi? Has Dyson been looking after her properly?" Dyson fairly bristled at the last question.

Lauren held up her hands towards both of them as if trying to settle the situation before it really kicked off. "Bo! Kenzi's good, Dyson has done a great job of looking after her. All her injuries are healing and she's feeling fine..."

"And lookin' pretty 'fine' if I'm not mistaken." Kenzi added as she sauntered into the kitchen. Dyson visibly relaxed at her entrance and he couldn't disagree about the way she looked.

She still had on his white shirt, cinched at the waist with a leather belt and teamed with some tight black jeans, her thigh high pirate boots and the red lace of her bra just peeking out of the neckline. He imagined she had a matching thong on or maybe nothing and didn't that make his own pants just a little bit tighter in all the wrong places with the company he had.

"Ok ladies...it's time for breakfast." Dyson said after licking his lips and checking Kenzi out again from head to toe to make sure she was ok.

Dyson organised them all to get everything ready to eat. Between them all, they managed to get all the food, coffee and juice on the bench space before loading their plates up and heading to the sofas.

As they ate they discussed what was going to come next. It was taken for granted that they would all need to talk to Trick and that all of them, Hale, Tamsin and even Vex would need to be part of the discussion. There were questions that needed to be answered. Did Kenzi now need to choose a side? Or could she be like Bo and be unaligned? And would there be unforeseen repercussions from that? Did she need to be protected and would there be reprisals from the Ash? The unknowns were plentiful and the answers were lacking until they saw Trick.

"So what now?" Bo asked as they circled their way back around again.

"Dishes first," Dyson responded, Kenzi gave an exaggerated groan, "and then we need to see Trick."

The brand new couple had been dancing around their new status for the entire breakfast with Bo and Lauren. By an unspoken agreement neither had given anything away and were waiting for everyone to be together, which included Trick, Hale, Tamsin and Vex.

A couple of times during the meal, Bo was going to make a remark or two about what she thought was going on between the two of them but then thought better of it. Surely Kenzi, her sista, or her ex, Dyson would have said something if there had been something to say. Instead she busied herself with taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen as Dyson and Kenzi stepped up to the sink preparing to do the dishes.

"So what exactly are we going to talk to Trick about?" Kenzi mumbled to Dyson as they stood at the sink, Dyson with his hands in the water, up to elbows in bubbles. "Isn't there some kinda magicky fae way of doing the dishes so we don't actually have too?" Kenzi continued as she flicked the tea towel out that she was using to dry. Lauren and Bo had disappeared into the other room to get the last of the dishes from where they had piled them on the coffee table.

Dyson raised an eyebrow "You mean besides asking Trick how we do all this?"

"Us?"

"No, not us...that's easy. We just do us. We do as we please but..."

"Oh here it comes" thought Kenzi "the big letdown.'It's been fun Kenz, but you know I'm fae, you're not!' "

"We will need a bit more information...like all those questions that went around at breakfast...will you have to choose a side? And what happens if you don't choose a side? Do I have to claim you? There are a whole lot of things we need to sort out."

Kenzi's eyes narrowed at the word "claim" but seeing Bo had claimed her earlier she couldn't really complain too much. Although she hoped that Dyson intended to claim her in a different sort of way as well. "Ok!" she nodded "but what about the biggie?"

Dyson stopped what he was doing and looked at her, "The biggie?"

Kenzi sighed; Dyson could be decidedly dumb some times. "I'm human remember! What happens when...?"

Dyson leaned over and kissed her, stopping all the problems that Kenzi was conjuring up in her head, many of them wildly fantastic, from coming out of her mouth. And, of course, at the moment their lips met Lauren and Bo barged in with dishes in hand.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh Lord!" Lauren breathed as she and Bo stumbled into the kitchen to find Kenzi and Dyson locking lips at the sink full of dishes and bubbles. Something clicked into place for her, Kenzi had been adamant about not being examined. Obviously, there was some "evidence" of what had been going on in the intervening hours between the end of the trial and now. Lauren shook her head slightly, not wanting the images of where and what the marks could be.

Bo came to a halt, the plates and mug in her hands clattering to the floor "What the fu...?" Dyson and Kenzi snapped apart faster than velcro on a stripper's pants. Kenzi turned to face to Bo, her cheeks a pale shade of pink. Dyson leaned back against the sink, crossing his legs and arms. His hand rubbed over his lips.

Kenzi stepped forward "Bo, it's not what it looked like."

"It looks like my ex is shoving his tongue down the throat of my best friend!" Bo said her voice rising. "And she looks to be enjoying it just a little bit too much."

"Yep...well ok...it does look like it seems." Kenzi muttered. "But Bo, I swear...," She went on louder.

"Swear do you? Well what happened to the sista code huh, Kenz?" Bo responded.

"Bo!?" Lauren tried to intervene before it became an all-out shouting match.

Dyson pushed himself away from the sink towards Kenzi, "Seriously Bo?" He cocked an eyebrow in Lauren's direction. "After what went down between you and me, what you and Kenz have always had and have now. She has always had your back and so have I and you're going to deny Kenzi and me a little bit of happiness?" His arm dropped around Kenzi's shoulders and pulled her closer.

Kenzi moved easily into Dyson's warmth, taking strength from his proximity. She hadn't expected Bo to be so upset, a little miffed maybe but because she was with Lauren, she would understand.

Bo drew another breath "I knew it...I knew I could taste the sexual chi in here but I didn't think for one minute you'd actually fuck my best friend, that you'd use her like this.."

"Wait a minute.." Kenzi started, as Lauren snapped out "Bo!" in a very a rather shocked voice. Dyson stepped in front of Kenzi, right in front of Bo and with a low growl coming from him. "That is it!" his voice low and threatening "We were ready to talk to you but now I'm telling you to get out before I do something we'll all regret. And next time you see us you'd better be ready to apologise to Milady."

Lauren scurried over to Bo and grabbed her by the elbow "We'd better go! You need to cool down before you say anything else that will ruin this." Kenzi wasn't sure if Lauren was talking about their friendship, Bo and hers or their relationship, Bo and Lauren's, or her and Dyson's beginning. She didn't care, she was still trying to process Bo's reaction.

Bo looked at Lauren, really looked at her for the first time since this started "You don't need to tell me to cool down...did you somehow miss what's going on?"

Lauren carefully looked at Bo before lowering both her eyes and her voice. "I saw...I saw you over reacting and I'm starting to wonder why?" She stepped away from Bo before turning to Kenzi and Dyson. She smiled nervously at them "I'm happy for you...for you both. There will be some interesting times ahead for you but have faith in each other." Her voice became even softer "And Bo will come around, I'm sure of it."

"Will I now?" Bo stormed out of the room, the door to the loft slamming behind for emphasis a scant 10 seconds later. "She'll come 'round, I promise." Lauren assured them as she hurried after Bo, sending up a silent prayer to whoever was listening that she was about that.

Dyson turned to Kenzi, his anger at Bo still radiating off him in waves. Kenzi's shoulders slumped and her eyes were looking at the floor, the sadness almost a visible cloud around her. He gathered her into his chest as if by wrapping his body around her, he could stop the pain of Bo's reaction from continuing to hurt her.

Kenzi breathed in Dyson's earthy, masculine scent. It calmed her in a way she hadn't thought possible, especially after the encounter with Bo and to a lesser extend Lauren. It had shaken her more than she was willing to admit and coming so quickly after the trial it was draining her emotional reserves. But having Dyson as a steadying assurance kept her from spiraling into misery.

Not once had she thought that Bo would react in such an explosive and, well almost, jealous manner. She just didn't understand it, it made no sense as Bo was with Lauren in every sense of the word, she was happy with Lauren, wasn't she?

Kenzi moved closer to Dyson and snaked her arms around his waist and pulling him closer to her. He placed a loving kiss on the top of her head and caught a faint wisp of her unique fragrance, that combination of vanilla, vodka, fresh rain and pomegranate. It had always made him catch his breath and now he knew it so well it seemed to have seeped into his skin.

It made him hold her just a little firmer than before. Another part of his anatomy had firmed a little more again and as much he wanted her again, and again, he'd never really have enough of her, they needed to talk to Trick. He needed to prepare for what was coming, he needed to protect her at all costs even giving his own life if it meant she lived.

"Come on Kenz, we'd better get going" Dyson pulled himself away from her, reluctantly. Kenzi looked at him and frowned a little, as if she wasn't happy about his sudden absence from her arms. "What is it Kenz?"

"What happened to you calling me Milady?" Kenzi smiled but there was something more to it than him not using her pet name, something more worrying to her than that. He cocked his head and eyebrow at her. "Ok...ok! What if Trick and Hale 'nd all react like Bo just did? What if they…they don't like the idea of a human and Fae getting together? What do we do then?"

Dyson laid his hands on her shoulders gently massaging them, knowing the physical contact between them calmed both of them and made things easier. "Milady, somehow I don't think we'll get the same reaction. I don't know why Bo did and frankly, I don't care. You're my priority, you're the one I want happy. No one else, not Bo, Trick, Vex or even the damn Ash matter to me, only you, you Kenz."

Kenzi gave him a small smile "Well, ok then...let's go see the Trickster."


	13. Chapter 13

Dyson and Kenzi came to a screaming halt in the carpark of the Dal. Kenzi on the back of the high power bike had her arms tightly wrapped around Dyson waist. "That was freakin' amazeballs D-man!" Kenzi sputtered, throwing her leg over the back of the bike and climbing down. They had decided that if they needed to make a quick escape from the Dal because the Ash hole turned up or worse still the Morrigan and her thugs, the bike was the best option. And now Kenzi had been on it, she was hooked.

Dyson had the biggest grin on his face as he pulled off his helmet. He knew that Kenzi would love the freedom of the bike and he knew that he could handle the machine in any conditions to keep her safe. "You like?"

Kenzi fairly danced around the bike, her eyes gleaming and her smile at maximum glow. "So far I know of only one thing I love between my legs more than that bike."

Dyson grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, a growl coming from him. He kissed her hard on the lips, his tongue forcing itself into her mouth. God she knew how to push his buttons!

When he released her Kenzi took a half step backwards, her finger tips tracing his jawline until they ghosted over his lips. "Yeah, they kinda make the same sound too." she breathed.

Before anything else could happen, the back door of the Dal came open and Trick emerged "You two staying out here? You need to get inside where it's safe. Where you can be protected if necessary."

Kenzi and Dyson headed into the back rooms of the bar, winding their way to the stairs that lead down to Trick's private quarters. As they descended the stairs they heard muffled voices until they were clear enough to hear Hale's dulcet tones and Vex's distinctive accent.

"I told you my little pet would do alright in the trials and she did, despite being human. She's totally amazing and I taught her all she knows about eyeliner." Vex boasted.

Hale gave a low whistle in agreement "She's all that and a whole lot more. She may only be 5" 2' but her moxie makes her 6"4'...at least." he countered.

"Well all I know is my lovey does have the biggest balls of all of us." Vex added, which was the precise moment Kenzi and Dyson walked in. "Darlin'," Vex continued as if nothing else had been said "I was just telling the song man here how proud I am of you." Vex beamed a smile across at her.

Kenzi responded with a smile of her own for the Dark Fae Mesmer. Dyson, however, remained stony faced, especially when it came to Vex, he could never quite understand why Vex and Kenzi were such good friends. As far as Dyson was concerned it was one of the great mysteries of the universe, like where all the missing socks from the wash actually go.

Hale walked over to where Dyson was. "Hey my man!" They clasped each other's hands and gave each other a manly hug. "You got our girl outta there just in time."

"My girl." Dyson corrected him. Dyson did it without even thinking, his focus on Kenzi and Vex near the fireplace drinking shots of, goddess only knows what, alcohol. The comment didn't go over Hale's head however. His face broke into a smile as he said "You told her, didn't you? You finally told her how you feel about her...ahhh my man! I'm so happy for you...both."

Dyson finally looked back at his partner and one of his best friends in both worlds. Hale always, no matter what, had his back. "Yeah...I finally did and you know what?" Hale shook his head. "Well she feels the same. The final trial it was me that she saw, not Bo. You don't need the details but that's what pushed it."

"Does Bo know?"

Dyson hesitated for a second, his head and voice dropping slightly "Yeah...she and Lauren came by earlier this morning. It all went to shit once she found out. Don't mention it to Kenz, ok?"

"Roger that!" Hale said flicking a small salute Dyson's way.

Trick came down with the food and drink for everyone. As they all sat down in the chairs around the fireplace it was natural that Kenzi would end up next to Dyson, with his arm draped casually along the sofa behind Kenzi's head.

"'Ello 'ere! Do we have an update for our relationship status for Facebook? From single and ready to mingle to its complicated, I'm dating a dog!" Vex sniggered from across the way.

Kenzi laid her hand on Dyson's thigh, telling him she had this. "You watch yourself Vexie or I might need to change my status to mourning my dumb friend. My man has teeth." Dyson smiled enough to show Vex his canines that had lengthened just enough to show Vex what Kenzi meant.

Hale's face broke into a smile as Trick looked from Kenzi to Dyson and Vex and then back again. He shook his head slightly "Well this makes a bit more sense now. This isn't just about the trials is it?" He rubbed his brow, a look of concern on his face.

"You don't approve of...us?" Kenzi asked Trick, her voice soft and unsure. Dyson's arm moved around her and swept her up against his side. "Remember what I said." he whispered to her but he knew Kenzi valued Trick's opinion almost as much as she valued Bo's.

Trick looked at her, weighing his words with care. "Kenzi" he began "I think of Dyson as one of my closest allies, a loyal soldier and one of my dearest friends." His eyes flicked to Dyson who inclined his head slightly to Trick. "And you" he continued "you my young human..." Kenzi squeezed Dyson's leg, thinking she knew what was coming "I consider you to be my adopted granddaughter so I couldn't be more pleased that you two have finally come to your senses." A broad smile lit up his features.

"It's about time!" Hale added as Vex made small retching sounds next to him. Hale soon sung him into submission.

Kenzi dived across the space between them, to wrap her arms around the man, or whatever he was, she wasn't really sure what he was and it was rude to ask, but he was the closest thing she had to a dedushka, he had died before she was born. "Thank you...thank you Trick! I couldn't bear it if you hated me too."

"Who hates you because of who you love? Oh don't answer that I can take a guess at that. My loving granddaughter right?" Trick pulled back from Kenzi's hug and looked deeply into her eyes, his hands warm on her shoulders "Don't worry about her. We've got other things that are going take priority over my jealous granddaughter."

As Trick let go of her to go and congratulate Dyson, Vex grabbed her "Sweetie? You sure about this...with the dog?" Vex smirked. Kenzi gave him one of her best Russian stink eyes. "Ok but don't blame me if you end up with a litter of puppies."

At this point in the conversation Hale stepped across and slapped Vex across the back of the head. "Shut it Vex! Or I'll tell my boy over there what you said and he can rip your throat out." Vex blanched at that and sat down, knowing that Hale was telling the truth.

Hale gathered Kenzi into a brotherly hug "Well my friend that was a BIG announcement! You happy?"

"Yeah for the first time in...a very long time I am."

"Good. I'm happy for you both...especially now everyone knows. You and my partner deserve some happiness after all the shit you've been through."

"Amen to that!" Kenzi responded, grinning at Hale.

"Well I think we need to drink a toast to this good news." Trick called out to draw everyone's attention "before we move onto other business."

"Good news is it?" a voice from the doorway drawled.


	14. Chapter 14

The assembled group looked toward the voice coming from the entrance to the stairs. Kenzi sidled closer to Dyson, who had stepped in front of her slightly. Hale as always came shoulder to shoulder with him while Vex stood with Kenzi. Despite his outer demeanor Vex loved Kenzi and would always stand with her regardless of who the foe was.

Trick moved forward, drawing himself up to his full height. It was at times like this, when his family and friends were threatened that he assumed the authority of the Blood King once more. "You should leave now! You are not welcome here!"

"Oh relax, old man!" the Morrigan responded "I'm not here to cause trouble." She sauntered into the room.

"Well that would be a first." Hale retorted. The Morrigan turned her gaze on him but only rolled her eyes at him.

"What do you want?" Dyson ground out from between his teeth. His wolf was pacing, knowing that the Morrigan posed a threat to Kenzi's safety regardless of what she claimed.

"Well if you must know dog boy, I'm here to speak to the little human." The Morrigan dropped into one of the chairs, crossing her legs and dropping her elbow length black gloves into her lap. Waving a hand at Vex she continued "Vexie, be a good boy and fetch me a drink." Vex didn't move from Kenzi's side, something that Dyson noted and strongly approved of. "Vex?! Did you hear what I said?"

"I did, but..."

The Morrigan fixed a harsh glare in his direction "You know the penalty for disobedience Vex."

"Enough!" Trick announced. "This is my establishment and as you are all well aware, a place of sanctuary so that's enough of the threats. Why are you here?"

The Morrigan tossed her dark hair over her shoulder. "Well if you must know" she drawled, I came to make the little human an offer." The air seemed to be sucked out of the room in an instant. "You see the Ash made it very clear to me, that Kenzi becoming unaligned like Bo wasn't an option for her and she possesses a certain skill set, shall we say, that I am keen to acquire."

Kenzi blanched a little as the words the Morrigan said reverberated around her head. It appeared that she was going to choose a side as the option was that she wasn't going to be breathing for long.

Dyson couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. The Ash was effectively signing Kenzi's death warrant if she didn't align herself with either Light or Dark. And while the Mesmer and Tamsin flaunted the law not many others were willing to take the risk. It would be virtually impossible for them to continue their relationship in the city if she chose the Dark. They would have to leave everything and everyone behind and while Dyson was ready to do that, he wasn't sure if Kenzi could manage it again. He already knew she had done it several times before so if they could avoid it, he would.

"So here's my proposal" the Morrigan continued "You chose to become Dark Fae, and things can continue as they are. You can work with Bo, remain in certain friendships," her eyes swept over Trick, Hale and Vex "and of course you can bump your lady bits with any Tom, Dog or Harry of your choosing." She finished with a little smirk.

Dyson's growl thundered around the room. The thought of Kenzi with anyone else was enough, let alone the insult. "Easy boy!" The Morrigan feigned concern.

Kenzi finally found her voice. "And what exactly would you want in return for this life? What do you want from me?" Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the Morrigan.

"Oh darling...not much really!"

Dyson's eyebrow was just about off his head as he turned to Kenzi "You're actually considering this?" He couldn't keep the incredulous tone out of his voice.

"Tell me exactly what you want from me or I'll ignore Trick's sanctuary rule and beat the crap out you." Kenzi said, holding up an open hand to stop Dyson's interference.

"Well there could be the odd job here and there, where you need to acquire an item of importance for me."

"You mean steal something you want." Hale clarified.

The Morrigan looked at Hale "You say potato, I say potatoe"

"What else?" Kenzi asked. The Morrigan shrugged her shoulders. "What else?" Kenzi ground out from between her teeth.

"Oh alright! Draw Bo over to 'our' side I could do with someone of her power."

"So you could control her, with Vex's help, no doubt."

Once again the Morrigan shrugged her shoulders "Control is such an ugly word, I'd prefer utilize responsibly."

At those words the group erupted with each having their own opinion on where the Morrigan could go, how she could get there and the speed at which it could happen, although Vex wasn't quite as vocal as the others. The Morrigan was completely unaffected by all the noise. She just picked up her gloves and bag, left her calling card on the table and sauntered her way back up the stairs.

Once everyone had calmed down, they sat and had a couple of drinks to settle the nerves that still had them twitching.

Trick finally broke the uneasy silence that had surrounded them "Well now we know what not only the Morrigan has in mind but also the Ash. It is beyond me, however, that he would demand that Kenzi chose, considering that she's human and claimed by Bo, who is unaligned."

"Yeah...well who knows if the claim now stands seeing she hates me." Kenzi stated.

"Hates a strong word Lil' Momma." Hale pointed out.

"If I knew a stronger one, I'd use it."

"Ok, so if the claiming by Bo doesn't stand?" Dyson asked "What then?" All eyes turned to Trick, the resident expert on all Fae law, considering he wrote most, if not all of it and knew it best. You could almost hear Trick's mind turning over all the possibilities.

"I think it will stand. If Bo doesn't revoke it."

Dyson looked intently at Trick, trying to keep his wolf soothed, "You need...I need you to be sure Trick."

Trick nodded in response but he wasn't completely focused on Dyson or anyone else for that matter. His mind still working through the problem and the possible outcomes.

"So what now?" Hale asked.

"Well it's pretty clear, this party is a bust!" Vex answered. Bad move on his part as it reminded Dyson he was there.

"Did you know? Did you tell the Morrigan about our meeting?" Dyson roared. Hale and Kenzi quickly moved to keep the two of them separated.

"No I didn't." Vex pouted. "Obviously she has a spy here abouts. And I mean, really, where else are you two gonna go for help? It's not rocket science, my friends."

Kenz's ice chip blue eyes looked up at Dyson. "Please..." He could see the e motions of the morning were taking their toll on her, as if the trials hadn't been enough with all the pressure in the lead up and then the actual trials. He melted when he saw her. He relaxed his stance and gathered her in his arms. "Kenz, it'll be ok, I promise!"

Trick wandered back into the room carrying a large, dusty tome. "This meeting is over. We re-convene tomorrow at the same time. You two had better stay here, you're claiming sanctuary right?" His face wore a grin but his eyes betrayed his concern.

Kenzi looked at him. "Sure Trick, whatever you think is best." Everyone was surprised, including Dyson, that Kenzi accepted sanctuary so quickly. She was usually the first one most willing to fight the way out of things. And Dyson wasn't about to let this gift horse trot away.

"Thanks Trick. We'll use my rooms." He grabbed Kenzi's hand and started pulling her towards the door, towards some privacy so he could find out what the hell was going on with her.


End file.
